A Tower Blessed by the God of Music
.png |Blessed Lu|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Biscotti|Ranking Reward |Lu|Floor Reward |Irisa|Floor Reward |Soloist Lu|Amalgamation |Virtuoso Lu|Amalgamation |Formal Lu|Amalgamation |Ice Wolf Skoll|Fantasy Archwitch |Fermata|Archwitch |Prestigious Emblem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Ribbon Headband|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Old Music Book|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Mystical Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Stone Of Melody|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Tuxedo Dress|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Feli|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Caro|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Timi|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }}The "A Tower Blessed by the God of Music" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on August 1st ー 11:59 on August 16th (JST). ■Obtain the new GLR LU! If ranked within the top 1000th, the DRESS material card which is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR LU can be received! In addition...!? The OF MELODY material card which is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR LU has been added as a 750,000th floor arrival reward! GLR LU ☆Divine Blessing Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • All allies' ATK 400% up / 25% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. GLR LU is a powerful card that possesses a skill that deals DMG up to 14 times! GLR LU ☆Divine Blessing Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 400% DMG 14 times to the enemy / 25% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • All allies' ATK 400% up / 30% chance Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■An Ancient Coin Exchange has been added You can obtain extravagant items from exchanging Coins which can be received as daily quest rewards and as floor arrival rewards. In celebration of the 1st anniversary of the tower event, the old card from the first tower event MURAKUMO has been returned to this event! SR MURAKUMO and JEWEL, SLAYER, MAIDEN WEAPON material cards can be obtained by exchanging Ancient Coins. ■Obtain GUR IRISA! During this event, the new IRISA card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss IRISA will appear starting from the second half of the event. If IRISA is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR IRISA ☆Sweet Statutes Lv.10 (Max) : • All allies' ATK • DEF 300% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's non-attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "A Tower Blessed by the God of Music" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during the "A Tower Blessed by the God of Music" event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on Aug 2nd to 11:59 August 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS items 2x Campaign has begun! Starting 12:00 on August 14th (JST), the number of acquired floor Pass items will be increased 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch FERMATA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch WOLF SKOLL will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※FERMATA and WOLF SKOLL can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating FERMATA and WOLF SKOLL during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards Upgrade SR LU by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR LU! In addition, if EMBLEM material card is amalgamated with either GUR FELI, GUR CARO, or GSR TIMI, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. Valkyrie Crystal items that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "A Tower Blessed by the God of Music" event. Ancient Coins Exchange To use Ancient Coins, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.